


Bang Bang Banging

by Rosewritingparlor



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: BorW, M/M, Touma just really wants to show Riku he loves him, and Riku is okay with that, black or white, established relationships - Freeform, touriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosewritingparlor/pseuds/Rosewritingparlor
Summary: Touma: You look cute in that Riku, but…Touma: [Image attachment]Touma: I’ll be waiting in your room~
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Bang Bang Banging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraCass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraCass/gifts).



> Based off one still in Bang Bang Bang.  
> For my sweetest bean, I hope you enjoy the fic, I can't believe I wrote this.

“Nanase-san take a break, we’ve been at this for a while now, and the aircon in the studio wouldn’t be helping you.” Iori said looking at the centre as he caught his breath. Riku gives a begrudging nod, but listens to his best friend. The redhead made his way back to the dressing room where it was a bit warmer, and cosier for him. 

Rikus phone had lit up on the table, he dashed over, hope in his eyes.

_ Touma: You look cute in that Riku, but… _

_ Touma: [Image attachment: <https://twitter.com/illumin_rose/status/1206902019161645057?s=20> ]  _

_ Touma: I’ll be waiting in your room~ _

Riku drops the phone in embarrassment. The idol didn’t hear the door to the room open.    
  


“Riku-kun? Are you okay? Do you need to stop for the day?” Riku whipped his head around to see Sogou and the rest of IDOLiSH7 stood at the door with a worried look on each of their faces.

“O-oh, I’m fine” Riku stuttered out, not being able to erase the image of his boyfriend from his mind.

“Do you need a longer break?” Sogou continued.

“NO! Let’s finish what we need today so we can head back to the dorms!” The enthusiasm in Rikus voice was definitely noted by some of the members. He quickly made his way through the group and out the door, back to the main studio. 

Most other members followed their centre, all but Iori. The young idol made his way to Rikus dropped phone, unlocking it.

“That’s why Nanase-san was so eager to finish,” Iori let out a sigh. He didn’t know what Riku saw in Touma, but he supported him regardless. “I guess I just need to find a way to get everyone else out of the dorm.” Iori placed the phone back on the table, and made his way to the rest of the group.

***

Riku was bouncing his leg the entire way home.  _ Should I dress up for him as well into something he likes? _ Riku thought to himself. A slight tinge of red threatened Rikus cheeks, as he continued to think about Touma, in his room. Iori noticed Rikus in depth look.

“Let’s go get dinner to celebrate today’s hard work,” Iori voiced all of a sudden. 

“Ahh, I’m a bit tired, maybe not,” Riku said sheepishly. 

“It’s fine, we can go without you. You should rest anyway,” Iori said looking to Riku.

“Will you be okay if we all go without you Riku-san?” Tsumugi asked concerned as she drove.

Riku gave an affirming nod.

Tsumugi drove back to the dorm, dropping Riku off. 

“Call me if you need anything,” Tsumugi said, giving the centre a stern look.

“I will, I promise,” Riku smiled asTsumugi changed the car from neutral to reverse.

***

Riku stood outside his door, gulping. His hands slightly shaking as he turned the door handle. The room was dark, but candles were lit, and it was just enough for Riku to see without straining his eyes. His eyes found his boyfriend, lying on his bed just like the photo he was sent, but more of his chest had been exposed in the room than the photo.

“Can I?” Riku gulped, “take a photo of you like this?”

Touma laughed. “Of course you can silly,”

Riku pulled his cellphone out, and opened the camera app, he took a quick photo before placing his phone on the desk. Riku closed the door, and walked over to his boyfriend.

Touma sat up on the bed, and pulled Riku into his lap. “How was filming your B&W MV?” Touma asked as he unbuttoned Rikus shirt. 

Rikus cheeks flushed. “W-we went well. I-I have faith i-in us w-winning,”

“Is that so?” Touma asked with a grin.

Touma pushed Rikus shirt onto the ground, and pushed his boyfriend onto the mattress. “Well, you best believe ZOOL will win this year,” Touma grinned, leaning over his boyfriend before trailing kisses down Rikus neck.

Riku let out small mewls from the sensation. His hands reach up and cling to the losely hanging shirt on Toumas body. Touma started teasing Rikus nipples as the other arched his back from the touch.

“Ahh! Touma!” Riku wasn’t new to sex, but he defintaly hadn’t experienced it much, so he still got embarressed really easy from small touches.

“Is there a problem?” Touma asked with a grin, his hand slowly making its way to Rikus growing erection. 

Riku shook his head furiously, tightening his grip on Touma. 

“Good,” Touma gently squeezed Rikus half hard, pleased with the moan Riku let out as his reaction. Touma pulled his own shirt off, and leant down, pressing a kiss to Rikus lips. 

The Idolish7 centre let out a content moan from the touch of the kiss. God he loved Touma, and his boyfriend knew it. 

Riku ran his fingers through Toumas hair as his partner started to trail kisses down Rikus neck, sucking on one spot and leaving a small mark. 

“Ahh, Touma! I need to cover that for work now,” he whined. 

“Or you could not, and show the world you belong to me,” The Zool idol said with a content grin.

Riku didn’t know if he could get any redder, but he swore he did, just a little bit. Touma, pulled his pants off, and taking Rikus off straight after. 

Riku sat up and looked to Touma. “P-p-please let me…” Riku mumbled the last few words. 

“Let you what?” Touma questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“B-blow you…” He trailed off again.

This time it was Toumas turn to go bright red, giving a nod as he sat on the edge of the bed, spreading his legs for Riku to fit in between. 

Riku moved himself, so he was comfortably on his knees, in between his boyfriends legs, and dick right in front of him. He took it slow, giving it a small lick to see how Touma would react. His boyfriend let out a moan, that sounded like music to Rikus ears. Riku started to lick more of his lovers dick as he continued to let out explicit moans. Riku made a note to thank Iori for clearing the dorms later.

Slowly, Riku started to take the length within his mouth, careful not to push himself, and causing an attack. Toumas breath hitched, and his fingers ran through and gripped Rikus hair. The idol on his knees started bobbing up and down fast and Touma started to mumble Rikus name over and over. Riku felt lucky that he was dating an idol, because every moan, name mumble and cry sounded so melodic to Riku.

Touma picks Riku up off the ground, and helps his boyfriend back onto the bed. Plunging his lips back down onto Riku as his hands start pumping Rikus dick. Riku let out small mewls once again as Touma started kissing his body once again, lips trailing down to Rikus dick. 

Touma gave it a long lick as Riku shuddered in pleasure. Touma grabbed the lube he placed on Rikus night stand and slicked up his fingers and Rikus entrance. Riku let out a gasp as the cool air hit his entrance. 

Riku let out a gasp as Touma slid his first finger up, Rikus body shuddering at the touch. Whimpering Toumas name as he started pumping his first finger. Riku wasn’t sure when the second finer went up. He was too lost in Toumas touch to care. The young idol was mumbling his boyfriend's name over and over again.

“I’m going to put the third one up, is that okay?” Touma asked not wanting to push his boyfriend. He was relieved when Riku nodded his head mumbling yes a couple of times. Touma gently slide the third finger up, waiting for Riku to get comfortable before moving inside him again. 

Tears of pleasure threatened to spill from Rikus eyes as his boyfriend pleasured him. Mumbling Toumas name over and over again, clinging to the sheets under his body.

After teasing and thrusting within Riku, he gently pulls the fingers out. “Can I?” Touma asked as he glanced to his throbbing erection. Riku gave another affirming nod. He watched as his boyfriend slicked his dick up and lined himself up.

Riku clung even tighter to the sheets as Touma gently pressed into Riku, gasping from pain and pleasure. Touma settled himself inside Riku, “can I?” He asked. Riku gasped a couple more breaths before letting Touma move.

Rikus cries grew louder as Touma thrusted within his boyfriend. Touma was crying Rikus name at the top of his lungs as he thursted. He wasn’t religous, but he prayed to whatever gods were out there that no one else was home.

Rikus hands gripped at Toumas waist as he came, Touma thrusting a few more times, cumming inside his boyfriend, riding out his orgasm. Touma gently brushed strands of hair out of Rikus face as he gently pulls out.

As Touma pulled out, Riku let out a few strained coughs. His boyfriend grabbing the inhaler by the bed instantly, holding it to Rikus mouth. The young idol let out a sigh and exhalled, gently placing his lips over the inhaler. Touma gave the medication a press down, Riku breathing it in. 

Once Rikus breathing calmed down, Touma cleaned them up as best ashe could without the shower.”I guess when IDOLiSH7 has such a strong vocalist like you, I guess they can stand a chance against ZOOL,” He teased as he turned his face to meet Rikus pout.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched the Black or White MV drops, please do so now. The songs are amazing and Bang Bang Bang is what inspired this fic, because my friend AuroraCass went ferral over the idea. I haven't written smut in forever, so I do apologise :")) anyway, time to throw more money at Banri.


End file.
